


[Art] Concentrate!

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Desperate Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Fanart, Hurt, Hurt Sherlock, Overwhelmed Sherlock, Redbeard - Freeform, Repressed Memories, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is a Mess, Victor Trevor - Freeform, struggling Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Sherlock is a bit overwhelmed.





	[Art] Concentrate!

 4x03 - The Final Problem (Spoiler Alert, don't read this if you haven't seen the episode yet)  
  
**Background:**  
Shortly after Sherlock wakes up (after being drugged by Eurus) he finds a feeding bowl under the table of his 'cell' - at the same moment when John discovers bones in the water that is surrounding him.  
The feeding bowl has 'Redbeard' written on it in large red letters.  
Also, there is the little girl on the plane, demanding answers.  
Sherlock seems kind of desperate and overwhelmed for a moment with all that is happening and the after-effects of the drug.  
It's a rather dark moment, and he tries to concentrate.  
  
  
This is another try to do some fast drawing, and it took me a bit over an hour to finish it.

  
  
**A4, Colour Pencil on black paper.**

 

 

Do not repost or use without my permission!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you may want to visit my DeviantArt-Page:  
> https://theceruleanfeline.deviantart.com/


End file.
